New Moon:Death Of Kikyo
by XXhiddendarkalchemistXX
Summary: RAPE! XD Now that i got your attenion,if you hate, Kikyo, then you should read this.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Title:New Moon:Death of Kikyo

Chapter one:The Beginning

Ok...My name is Megan and I'm 16 years old,Do you ever wish you can just jump into your favorite t.v. show?

Well thats exactly what happen to me.

So...let me start at the beginning, It was a regular day, I got up a 5 a.m. in the morning took a shower, got dressed in a purple mesh top with a black T-shirt over it and dark blue jeans that were Way too tight and went off to school. And there I saw my best friend Molly.

she said.

"MEGAN!" screaming as she always had her ipod up way too loud.

"geez Molly can you have that thing up any louder" I said sticking my finger in my ear.

"sorry" Molly said as she set her back pack down in our usual standing spot in fornt of the school.

Molly was way too happy this morning as shes not usually a morning person.

she said "Megan did you watch inuyasha last night?"

"yeah" I answered her question.

she went on to say. "What do you think jakotsu is? a boy or a girl?" Molly exclaimed.

"I don't really know? he has a body of a man and face and voice of i girl." I murmured.

Molly starts laughing and starts singing 'Avenue Q- if you were gay' as she was listening to it.

I end up burst out laughing too as the song totally described him...or should i say **It **

"hahaha" as soon we both stop laughing I said

"you know what i just thought of right now."

Molly pulled her eyebriows together.

"what?" she said kind of confused as to what i was getting at.

"The perfect quote that describes Kikyo." I said with a little smirk on my face.

"life is short then you die, then you come back from the dead." I said pointing to my shirt as it said on it.

"That exactly describes Kiky-hoe." Molly said while giggling.

The bell rang and we all went off to first period.

As soon as school was over and thank god it was friday because Molly was to stay over. It was about 12 o' clock at night and it was a new moon, it was absolutly beautiful outside and me and Molly snuck outside to sit by the creek outside my house.

I looked up at the dark blue sky and I saw a shooting star which is highly unusual for where i live, it was rare. But anyway I got up and pointed to the sky.

"Molly, look! a shooting star!"

"yupp" Molly said looking up.

"aren't you going to wish on it?" I said

"Nope" Molly said not changing her expression.

"Why not?" I asked a little confused this time.

"It's just an asteroid that has broken through the earth's atmosphere" Molly said looking at the ground grabing a rock and throwing it in the creek.

"you're such a skeptic."

"Keh." Molly said zipping up her jacket.

"well...I'm going to wish on it" I said closing my eyes.

" go ahead I'm going back inside it's getting chilly" at that said she went back in the house.

i stood there saying inside my head "_I wish i can go to Inuyasha's time_" I kept saying as that was my favorite show at that time.

I opened my eyes and I was alone outside I took one last look at the sparkling sky, and went to go catch up with Molly.

**Back in my room **

I found Molly sitting on the floor listening to her ipod and eating pocky.

she turned to look at me, I sat next to her and grab a stick of pocky.

She sat there staring at me for a half a minute, I Iook back at her.

"what" I said staring back at her.

"I'm just curious...what did you wish for?"Molly asked eating another stick.

"i'm not telling you" I spat out.

"Why not" Molly said mimicking the tone i gave her earlier.

"It doesn't work if i tell you" I said looking back at my window.

"you probably wished that Deidara was real" Molly snickered.

"Oh yeah...thats what i wished for" I said running over to the little poster on my wall and pretened to make out with it.

I turned around with 2 chocolate pockies in my mouth looking like a walrus.

Molly started giggling, then she looks down to see the box half empty.

"HEY!" spat Molly.

"HeHe, Keep your friends close and you enemies closer." I said with an evil look on my face.

" the only I have is **you **trying to take my pocky." Molly said holding the pocky box to her chest.

"Well then I should get you to daze out more often" I said pulling my hair into a loose pony.

I got up and turned around to look at the clock and it read 2am.

"geez no more coffee for us its already 2am"

"whoa what a way to lose track of time." Molly said getting into her sleeping bag.

"you said it,bed time" I said yawning.

as soon as our heads hit the pillow we both fell into a deep sleep.

But what happen next I can't exactly explain it to you.

**A/N i know its not much of an chapter right now...but i promise it will get better i'll update once my hands stop throbing form the carpaltunnel..lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Dream Come True Part 1

Title:New Moon:Death Of Kikyo

Chapter 2:Dream Come True part 1

When I woke up I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, I was in a field with cherry blossom trees all around me.

I looked over to my left and molly was next to me.

"Molly, wake up" I said pushing her shoulder.

Molly's eyes opened she looked at me and said.

"What is it? can't you see i'm sleeping."

"I don't think we're in kansas anymore Molly." I said getting up.

Molly shot up once she was where were.

"Megan, where exactly the hell are we?"

"I have no fucking clue." I replied

I stood there looking around, and this was the most beautiful place i've ever seen, but I couldn't help to think,but my wish my have came true.

"lets go see where the hell we are." I said started to walk, Molly followed behind.

We walked what seems 2 or 3 miles and we still couldn't find where the fuck we were and thats because there was nobody for miles.

Thank god we had our stuff because we were staving...so we found this abnormally huge rock and we sat on it and ate what was left of the pocky and i had some gummy bears in my pocket.

We were still in our pajamas, there was some extra clothing in Molly's bag. I got dressed in a quarter sleeved shirt and pants with 4 pockets and chains, Molly had on baggy jeans and a purlple T-shirt with some sparkles on it.

After we got dressed and finshed eating we started walking a little more until we saw a flying snake type thing, Molly looked up and said.

"look up there!" Molly said pointing to the sky.

"I...It's coming right at us!" I spat out running to the cloest bush.

"do you think it saw us?" I said peeking through the bush.

"I don't think so." Molly said breathing heavy.

Then we heard a hissing like sound. I said

"Molly...is that you hissing?"

"No it's not me."

We looked behind us and that...monster was right behind us, I was the first to scream .

"AHHHHHH" I shrieked. apparently it was hungry because it chased us until we hit a dead end.

The whole time i was thinking "_I'm going to die here, where ever here was_." Me and Molly were huddled in a ball clinging to each other screaming until our screams just turned to tears. The moster was staring right at us slightly drooling.

I shut my eyes closed tight so I wouldn't have to see my death, when I heard nothing I couldn't help but to think _"am i dead yet."_

From what Molly told me, she saw an arrow that had an pinkish purple light around it.

When i opened my eyes there was this guy in my face and he said.

"Are you alright, here let me help you up." the guy said helping us up. Then I felt something. it was that guy's hand on a place it doesn't belong.

So I turned around and i pushed him up against the wall behind me and i put my hand around his throat and said.

"If you ever do that again you will regret it!" I said pushing him harder against the wall.

Molly tried to pull my grip off of him until i just let go. Then i finally said.

"So...Mr. Pervert! where exactly are we?" I said clenching my fist and walking 2 feet away from him.

"it's not Mr. pervert, it's Miroku and your in feudal japan." once Molly heard this she spun around and said.

"did you just say what you just said?" Molly asked shocked.

"yes" Miroku said.

I stood there for a while until realization hit me.

"Holy Shit!" I said grabbing Molly's arm.

"Molly, you want to know what i wished for last night on that shooting star?"

"I wished that we can go to Inuyasha's world, and we are here in feudal japan with a guy named Miroku I don't think it's an coincidence."

We stood there for a while trying to get through our heads that we travled 500 years back in time.

then Miroku did somethis that he might regret.

"Is there anything you need help with ladies?" said Miroku while putting a hand where it dosen't belong again on Molly.

Molly punched Miroku in the stomach and kicked him in the bad place that hurts all men and said,"Don't Fuck with me Perv I'm SATAN!!"

Flames shot up behind Molly.

"Sorry, I'm just a humble monk."

"Monk my ass!" I yelled

Miroku still in pain for what Molly did to him.

"ladies I'm terribly sorry for my actions so I must ask you a simple question."

"what is it?" I said

while takinga couple fingers were behind us without us knowing.

"Beautiful ladies will you bare my children?" the perv said witha serious face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scearmed

"RAPIST!!" Molly screamed in fear.

Out of no where a giant boomerang slamed on the monks head. So Molly took that chance and kicked him in the place where it hurts all men again.

"See is you can fuck anybody now!" I yelled angerly.

"Monk why do you keep doing this?" said the girl with the boomerang.

"Once a pervert always a pervert." said the man with silver hair and dog ears.

"Miroku your supposed to marry Sango!" said a young girl in a school uniform.

"yea I can't believe you did that AGAIN!!" yelled a cute little boy on the silver haired man's shoulder.

"Meow!" said the cute little cat in a "your hopeless" tone.

"Hey Girl! I think kicking him there again it will make him stop being a perv!" yelled the silver haired man,

"I don't mind doing it again, it was fun." Molly said happily.

"No No No! I'll be good now, forgive me ladies, forgive me my, dearest Sango."

"Whatever" sango said without a care.

"Oh cold shoulder." I said.

"ummm, So which one of you saved us?" Molly said.

"That was me, I'm Kagome." the teen shouted.

"well you know Miroku."

"sadly" I mummbled.

"Well that's Sango, this is Inuyasha, This is Shippo and thats Kirara."

"Hi I'm megan and this is my best friend Molly."

"Hey."

"So what who cares about their names their just weak humans" Inuyasha mummbled.

"well you're a ray of sunshine." I said.

"Hey! this human just kicked that guy in the balls twice and if you don't want the same you will Shut the HELL UP!!"

Molly yelled.

"Keh." Inuyasha said.

"Jackass" Molly mummbled.

"umm thank you Kagome for saving us." I said bowing and making Molly bow too.

"Hey you guys aren't from around here are you" Sango said suspiciously

"No." I said plainfully.

"Would you believe me if I said were aren't even from this era!" Molly said very worried.

**A/N Damn, Miroku you Perv!! lol...well part 2 will be up soon i'm having some major writers block soo please bear with me. **

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 2 Dream Come True Part 2

**A/N i give credit to my co-writer and best friend Molly (** **cookieXstealer) with out her this chapter will never be done and now it is...so i hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2:Dream Come True part 2

Title New Moon:death Of Kikyo

--

So...a little recap of what happened, I was just having a little harmless sleepover with my best friedn ever Molly. When we went outside and saw a shooting star, I wished we could go to Inuyasha's time, and after walking about 2 miles, getting ourselves almost killed by a monster, molested by a perverted monk, here we are with, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and the one and only perverted monk Miroku and...I swear to god if touches my ass one more time I'll...anyways I'm getting off track.

Here we stand in the middle of nowhere forest and I was the first to speak.

"Soo..does anybody know how to get back?" I said lokking at everybody.

"No." they all said in unison.

"Thanks, that helps me a lot." I said throwing my arms up and walking in a small circle.

While I was walking in that small circle I tripped over something, before i could fall on my face something or someone caught me.

When I looked up there was this guy with block hair in a ponytail and armor with a furry skirt, he said

"Hey, are you alright?" the guy said helping me back up to my feet.

I stared back at him and said,

"yeah, thanks."

He ran over to Kagome grabed her hands and said.

Kagome, My Love are you still hanging around that munt!" the guy said.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha spat out,

"uh oh" said shippo appering out of no where on top of my head

"what?" Molly said.

"they do this every time." sango said with a big huff.

**With Inu and Koga **

"Oh can it Dog Breath!" the guy said

"What did you just call me?!" Inuyasha spat out ready to takle him to the ground.

Kagome turned around and said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said very angrily.

"w...w...What?" Inuyasha said scared like a little girl.

"SIT!!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha slamed into the ground so hard it left a crater.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA" me and Molly spat out, we were laughing so hard we were actually holding eachother up.

"I...I can't breath I can't breath." I said holding my said.

"ouch, thats gotta hurt." Molly said almost on the ground.

after me and Molly stopped laughing I asked.

"So...who are you anyway?" I said walking torward him.

"I'm Koga, and how are you?"

"I'm Megan and this is my friend Molly."

"H...Hey" Molly said still laughing her ass off.

While Inuyasha was on the ground, Molly took that chance to do what she always wanted to do.

She walked up to Inuyasha and grabed his ears and rubbed them.

Inuyasha looked up obviously irrated and said.

"will you Stop That!"

"Nope" said Molly still rubbing his ears.

"well I'm off, take care of my Kagome Inu-munt!"

Koga said as he ran off with a giant gust of wind surrounding him

"Well he didn't stay long." I said pulling the leaves out of my hair that was left by Koga's tornado.

"well this always happens, they alwayas get into a fight over kagome, because Koga loves her and Inuyasha is a jealous freak and not to mention an idiot."

Shippo said Inuyasha was right behind Shippo and hit him in the head

"Owww!" said Shippo jumping up and down holding his head.

"Inuyasha, how can you hit a poor cute little kid like him, Thats mean." I said in a baby voice as I was picking up Shippo and hugging him.

Inuyasha sat there glaring and said.

"I'm mean-" Inuyasha said and Kagome cutting him off

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said glaring.

Inuyasha ran behind the closest person and that was Molly.

"she's scary." he said

"don't hide behind me." Molly said moving out the way.

"Hey Kagome, do you guys mind if we join you until we figure how to get back to our own era?"

"Sure." said Kagome

"oh come on Kagome, we can't just go picking up every person we see." complained Inuyasha crossing his arms, I walked torward him and said.

"oh please Inuyasha, it's just fora little while, Plwease!" I said slightly pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"that face is not going to work on me." said Inuyasha turning his back.

I got down on my knees begging and said.

"Plwease!" I said.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and said

"oh ok." he said in defeat.

I got up and takle huged (glomped) him and said.

"Thank youThank youThank you!" I said.

"ok ok, you can get off of me."

I obeyed obediently and I said walking over to Molly.

"I knew it he was a softy" I said with a smile in a baby voice.

Molly gave me a high five in a good job.

"hey Molly is it hot out here or is it me?" I said

"No." Molly said looking confused.

"because that Koga guy was Hott." I said faning myself pretending to faint in Molly arms.

apparently Inuyasha heard me and said,

"if you like him that much you should go with him."

"awww, did i hurt your feelings?" I said getting back on my feet.

Inuyasha grabed his sword and pointed the blade at me, it was about 2 inched from my face.

I lundged back and said.

"geez, Inuyasha i was only joking.

I said pushing the bladeout of my face cutting my finger in the process.

"so was I." said Inuyasha

I looked at my finger and said,

"hmmm, I'm bleeding." I stated blood dripping down my finger to the ground.

I stuck my finger inmy mouth everyone made a face of disgust. Molly looked a everybody then looked at me and said.

"Ok vampira, you can take your finger out of your mouth, you're grossing everybody out." Molly said taking my hand out of my mouth.

I nodded and took my finger out of my mouth.

"Oh My Fucking God!!" Molly screamed in excitment as realization came across her face.

"What?!" everyone said in unison.

"Where is Zero and Jeremy?!" Molly yelled.

" Oh My God, where are the hot vampires?!" I screamed.

"What are vampires?" said Shippo confused.

"Oh, well vampires are creatures of the who are beautiful but they drink human blood." I said out of breath.

"Zero was human but got turned into a vampire. and he hates vampires beacuse his family hunted vampires, also a vampire killed his family but his twin brother became evil and sided with the vampires. Alsohe fights aganist this vampire instincts." Molly said out of breath.

"And Jeremy is a vampire who has trouble with fighting his vampire instincts." I said.

"And they are really really hot." Molly said dreamly.

"They should die if they suck human blood." Miroku said seriously.

"well they don't exist sadly, but only vampires can kill vampires." I said.

"even they are so beautiful you couldn't do it." Molly said

"Also Zero and Jeremy's family don't drink human blood." Molly said.

"How the hell did we get on this topic?!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed.

"because I was sucking my own blood." I said.

"That's it you two are fucking annoying you're not coming!" Inu yelled.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Bam.

"hahaha" "dosen't look like you decide that we can go." I said.

"fut mp" (shut up) Inuyasha mummbled face in the ground.

"maybe you should go on a different topic." Kagome said.

"Ok" Molly said.

"how about we go find the jewel shards" sang said

"ok" we said in unison while leaving Inuyasha in the crater.

"HEY! where the hell are you all going!?"

It was sunset and we all were still walking.

"can we stop?" Molly whined

"No" Inuyasha said.

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"Yes"

"Really"

"No"

"Sit!"

"KAGOME what was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"because we are all tired." Kagome argued.

"weak humans" Inuyasha mummbled.

"dumbass" Molly mummbled.

"what did you say!?" Inuyasha said to Molly.

"what did you say?" Molly said back.

"What!?" Inuyasha said

"What?!" Molly siad back.

"forget it" Inuyasha said

"whatever weirdo." Molly Mummbled

"What?!" Inu said

"What?! Molly said.

"Will you shut the Hell up!" I screamed at Inuyasha.

"haha" Molly laughed.

"you too satan"

"who's side are you on?"

"nobodys'" I said

"just behave" I said

"fine"

"you too dog boy"

"keh whatever"

"how about I make ramen." Kagome said. (.)

"Sango and I will get the water." Miroku said.

"touch me and you die" Sango said with a glare when they left I asked Kagome how she got here beacuse her clothes looked modern clothes.

Kagome told us all about their adventures from when she met Inuyasha to metting us.

"WOW" Me and Molly said

" all for a damn jewel" I said.

"Naraku's A Sick Bastard!" Molly yelled.

"at least we agree with somthing" Inuyasha said.

finally Miroku and Sango came back with water. After the ramen me and Molly told everybody about where we came from.

"So you're from America" Kagome said amazed.

"yupp" I said.

"Megan your little brother sounds annoying" Shippo said.

"He is" I said

"I agree with that" Molly said.

"umm...Molly what is that?" Sango said curiously.

"oh my god Molly you have your ipod!"

"I do...wow I do know i won't be bored."

Molly starts to listening to it

"what saong are you listening to?" Kagome said

"The Hunger by Fireflight." Molly said.

After the song was done Sango asked Kagome, Me and Molly to the hot springs.

**Girls: **

"So Kag how much do you like Inuyasha?" Molly said curiously.

"What?!" Kagome yelled

"yea how much do you like him. We all know you like him more as a friend." I said

"So what i like him." Kagome said blushing like Inuyasha's jacket thing.

"awww so sweet" I said

"what about you Sango?" I said.

"What about me?" Sango snapped.

"we all know you like Miroku so don't hde it." Kagome said.

"yea I like him too, so what"

"awww love is in the air" Molly said dreamly.

"what about you guys?" Kagome said.

"If Edward Cullen was real and Zero then yes I'm in love." Molly said.

"same goes for me." I agreed.

"I'm tired I'm getting out." Kagome said.

"yea me too" Sango said.

When we came back we saw fumin Inuyasha and a unconscious Miroku.

"what happened" I wondered.

"the perv wanted to go 'Check' on you girls." Inuyasha said pissed.

"what are we going to do with you Miroku?" Kagome said.

"huh did somebody say my name?" Miroku popped up.

Bam

Molly's fist hits his head.

"thats for trying to go spy on us!" Molly said angry.

Inuyasha hides behind Kagome scared.

"we all need a big storng man" I said

"Ka-go-me" whined Shippo

"what is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"do you have any more pocky?" Shippo wondered

"yes i do Shippo." "don't eat too much."

"Oh My God Kag, you have pocky!" I said amazed

"yes i have extra if you want some." Kagome said

"thank you so much Kags." I said happily.

"share with me Meg."

"fine whatever"

After box finished: 

"Yo Homedoggie Dog!" I yelled hyper

"hahaha" Molly lauging her ass off

"Oh My God, what if you said that to Koga" Molly yelled half yelling

"That would be funny as hell" I yelled happily.

"That's not funny it's stupid" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Come on...Kag don't you think that's funny?" I said

"yea that was funny"

glare from Inuyasha

"what, it was funny!" Kagome whined

"Ok i'm not hyper anymore." Molly said

"oh god, we better leave here if she is still tired." Molly said plainfully.

"why?" Shippo said

"because she will attract all the demons in this region." Molly said

"HEY!"

"then we should leave her." Inuyasha said

"HEY!"

"SIT!!"

"Stop being mean!" Kagome yelled.

when the spell wore off there was a rustle in the bushes.Then a ugly lizard demon jumped up yelling for Kagome's jewel shards, Inuyasha killed it easily with his claws.

"I told you she will attract demons when she is hyper." Molly exclaimed.

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update...school has been a pain in the butt so i hoped you in enjoyed it, next time on New Moon:Death Of Kikyo is Chapter 3: Thats what you get when your heart wins.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 3 That's what you get

**A/N i give credit to my co-writer and best friend Molly (** **cookieXstealer) with out her this chapter will never be done and now it is...so i hope you enjoy. **

Title: New Moon: Death Of Kikyo

Chapter: That's what you get when you let your heart win.

--

The next day we were still walking so Miroku used his "powers" to find us a place to stay, it was great to actually sleep inside.

"How can you guys to this everyday." I said exhausted.

"You'll get used to it." Kagome said.

"Easier said than done." I huffed out.

"I miss my bed." Molly whined.

"Get over it; I sleep in a freakin tree." Inuyasha snapped.

"But you choose to sleep in there" Molly said back

"Keh"

After a moment of silence Miroku came back after his "exorcism"

"I'm done, let's eat." Miroku said happily.

"That was quick" I said.

The headman of the village came in and said,

"Thank you for everything, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but you can Provide us with a lot of women." Miroku said

Everybody except Miroku and the Headman anime dropped.

"MONK IF THAT'S A JOKE IT ISN'T FUNNY!!" Sango dais angrily

"Sango is scary." I said while hiding behind Kagome.

"Is he always this weird or was he born this way?" Molly said

"I am serious we will need about 20 women" Miroku said.

WHAM

Sango's boomerang hit Miroku on the head, and Sango walked off angrily.

"You Dumbass!" I yelled

"When you were a baby were you dropped on your head?!" Molly spat

"Sango is going to need comforting." Kagome said

"Yea let's go"

"Poor Sango"

Sango was crying outside the village.

"Awww poor Sango." Kagome said.

"Come on Sango you don't need him." I said

"Yea your very smart, pretty and can kick ass you're too good for him" Molly said

"Cheer up you know Marko doesn't mean it since you two are getting married" Kagome said

"What!?" I yelled shocked

"What…umm congrats" Molly said happily

"Do...you really…think I'm too…good for…him" Sango said between sobs

"Yea but if you really love him then you go and marry him" Kagome said

"He might even change." I said.

"Yea he might" "You know I'm okay now, we can go back; I have a plan." Sango said happily

"Okay then let's go" Kagome said

When we got back Miroku was sulking and felt very guilty.

"Sango, my love, please forgive me." Miroku pleaded.

"Oh it's alright Miroku…but if you do it again I'm not going to marry you." Sango said proudly.

"What?!" me and Kagome said.

"Oh shit didn't expect that." Molly said.

"Okay I promise to never do it again…but can I do this one last time?" Miroku pleaded.

"Fine, Okay" Sango said.

"After this no more." Miroku said walking towards Me, Molly and Kags.

"Would you bare my children?"

"No!" we yelled while Molly kicked him in the balls again and Inuyasha hitting him on the head.

During breakfast us girls were glaring at Miroku. Miroku was about to talk when I yelled

"Shut it or I'll kill you with these chopsticks!!"

Then Miroku was quiet. All day we were traveling going through villages and finally the sun was setting. We ate dinner, Kagome and Shippo slept in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango slept with the big Kirara.

**A/N: awwww poor Sango :hug: . Miroku You Perv!! :hits him in back of head: XDD sorry it took me so long to update I had to do so many projects for finals for school i just didn't have time, and so Next time on New Moon: Death Of Kikyo is Chapter 4: She Really Loves Me?! Hope you enjoyed **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 4: She Really Loves Me!

****

**A/N i give credit to my co-writer and best friend Molly (** **cookieXstealer) with out her this chapter will never be done and now it is...so i hope you enjoy. **

**Title:New Moon:death Of Kikyo**

**Chapter 4:She Really Loves Me?!**

--

Miroku had to sleep away from Sango because of his "cursed" hand. Me and Molly huddled together and slept near Kirara. Finally Inuyasha slept in the tree like always.

In the middle of the night I heard strange noises and saw these flying snakes. Then saw Inuyasha run off. I woke Molly up, which was a goal to do, and followed Inuyasha.

We see him with a woman with the snakes around her looking very tired: Strangly she looked a little like Kagome, but if you asked me Kagome is more happy and lively than **her.**

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Inuyasha, I was hoping you would come."

"I don't have much time left...who do you choose, me or that copy?" Kikyo said with digust with "copy"

"I can't choose between you and Kagome." Inuyasha said

"I see, I will come back soon for your answer." with that she disappeared.

Me and Molly were shocked Inuyasha loved someone else.

Molly was about to jump out of the bushes and kick his ass but I stopped her. But Inuyasha caught our scent and we were screwed...(we in trouble)

"Get out here wrenches, I know you're there!" Inuyasha yelled.

Me and Molly came out slowly. Me scared Molly pissed because she knows Kagome loves Inuyasha but was too shy ti say, and knows Inuyasha loves Kagome because of his possessiveness.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha said pissed.

"Oh nothin just watchin you fuckin betrayin Kagome!" Molly yelled

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled

"You know what I'm talking about;" "The whole world knows you love Kagome, and don't Bullshit me about 'She is just a jewel detector because she is not; we know you love her and not Kikyo, we know she is dead, but we know you got over it and love Kagome." Molly yelled

"You can't tell me what to do and you don't know how I feel!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I fuckin can tell you what to do and all I know about you is that you're arrogent, a dumbass, a jerk, possessive, but very protective person who loves Kagome!" Molly yelled back.

"If you can actually open your eyes you can see that Kagome loves you too and not Koga and I shouldn't have said that." Molly said

"She does?" Inuyasha said surprised

"Nice going dumbass" I said to Molly.

"You could have stopped me." Molly said

"I didn't know that you would say that." I said

"She loves me?" Inuyasha said happily

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me." Molly said

"Lets go back to camp." I said

**Back At Camp**

"Oh My Fucking God, I never knew Inuyasha can be so annoying." Molly said

"I know he never stopped asking." I said

**Flash Back **

_30 seconds of walking _

_"__So, she really loves me?" _

_"Yes" we said _

_1 minute of walking_

_"So, she really loves me?"_

_"Yes" we said annoyed. _

_Another minute of walking_

_"__She really loves me?" _

_"YES!!" __we yelled__. _

_Half way there _

_"Really she loves me?"_

_"YESSS!!" we yelled. _

_Half way to Camp _

_"Really, she loves me?"_

_"No, she loves a donkey." Molly said sarcastically. _

_"Why would she love a donkey?" _

_"She doesn't she loves you." I said _

_"Oh, so she really loves me."_

_"That's It, SIT!!" Molly yelled pissed off _

_Bam _

_"Holy Shit Molly!" _

_"You've been smited mother fucka."_

**End FlashBack **

Back at camp Kagome was sitting on the little hill about 3 feet way from the little shack we found staring at the sunrise. waiting. Me and Molly looked at eathother then we both looked at Inuyasha. I said.

"Go to her, you know the truth."

"Remember you didn't hear it from me." Molly reminded him.

I looked at Molly and said

"He better not fuck this up."

"Megan, It's Inuyasha he will fuck this up in some way." Molly said walking away behind the hill where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were to watch them from a distance, I followed behind.

That was a good idea because the next thing we know Kagome was yelling.

**With Inu/Kag **

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!!" Kagome said getting up.

"UGGH!"

I swear i flames shot up from behind her.

"Umm...Kagome...I...I-" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome cut him off with a big;

"SIT!!"

BAM

Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
--

"Ouch;That's got to hurt." Shippo said

"I don"t know but, He didn't yell; So for once in life Kagome will have to apologize." Miroku said.

"That will never happen." Sango said.

"Ok, Miroku and I will go to Inu and Sango, Megan and Shippo will go to kag." Molly said.

"OKay" we all said in unison.

Kagome 

Kagome was by a sakura tree; Crying.

"Kagome please don't cry." Shippo pleaded.

"Yea Kags don't be sad be glad" I said.

"I don't know where you got that, but please Kagome don't cry." Sango said.

"How can I not cry; Inuyasha ran after Kikyo again, I bet he doesn't really care about me." Kagome said throught sobs.

_'Only if you knew.' I thought._

"Kagome, listen I see the way he looks at you and it's not digust he's happy when you are around. Why wouldn't he be angry when Koga tried to talk to you. Think about it; He loves you." I said sweetly.

"You think so, but what about Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"Fuck her Kagome, Inuyasha cares about you more, right guys." I replied.

"He love you Kagome Sango said.

"Even though he's a big baka; He loves you." Shippo added.

"Thanks guys I feel better, I'll go apologize to him, lets go." Kagome said with happiness.

**Inuyasha**

**Molly's POV**

Me and Miriku were pulling Inu out of the crater...(poor guy.)

"Okay, what happened?" Miroku said.

" I knew he would fuck this up." I said

"I really didn't do anything, all I did was go up to her and said her name and said last night I;" Inuyasha explained."Then, she yells." he added.

"Wow, she's the one who has to apologize." I said.

"Oh my god; So you weren't the one who fucked up. The world is going to end!!" I yelled.

After my little freak out. Kagome, Sango, Megan and Shippo came.

**End of Pov.**

"Okay priviate moment, lets go." Molly said.

"Lets hide in the bushes." Miroku whispered. We hid in the bushes and watched.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve it , or me saying the word." Kagome said.

"Keh, whatever I don't care." Inuyasha replied. After he said that Sango through a small rock at his head without Kagome seeing.

"Ow. Damn that hurt." he said.

"What happened?" Kagome wondered.

"Uh...the sit hurt is all." Inuyasha improvised.

"I'm sorry." she apologized again.

"Kagome, I need to tell you, I saw Kikyo last night, but nothing happen. She said I had to choose between you and her." Inuyasha explained.

" I thought about it and...(dramatic pause.)...I don't love Kikyo like I thought." Inuyasha added.

"Are you saying that you choose me?" Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome...I-I...love you." Inuyasha said nervously. All there was is silence and Inuyasha took it as rejection.

_'The two bitches lied to me, I'll kill them' Inuyasha thought angrly._ Inuyasha was bout to leave, when he smelt Kagome's tears.

"Kagome please don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry." Inuyasha said panicked.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said.

_'Happy? what the fuck?' Inuyasha thought._

"Inuyasha I love you too." Kagome said with a big smile. Then Inuyasha gave an embrace that Kagome was happily to return. Then Inuyasha gave Kagome a sweet passionate kiss that Kagome returned.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"Oh My God! I was going to die of suspence; How long did that take you guys to say that?" Molly yelled.

"A year." Miroku said.

"Wow depressing that it took that long." Molly said.

"You guys were watching?!" Kagome said shocked.

"Yupp" Me and Molly said happily, while Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces went blood red.

"Congrats." Miroku said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Sango said.

"Took long enough." Shippo said.

"Meow." (finally) Kirara said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dum, Dum Dum." Molly said.

"Awe. What happened to the sweet Inuyasha?" I whined.

"He died." Inuyasha said in a cold voice.

"Nooo, I liked that one better." Shippo said. Inuyasha was about to jump at us until..."SIT!!" By Molly since she beat Kagome to it.

"Okay never mind; But Molly how can you do that?" Kagome wondered.

"Really I don't know, buts it is fun." Molly said happily.

"Oh Yeah Inuyasha!!" Molly yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha said while pushing himself up out of his little ditch.

"Again...You just gor smitted Mother fucker!!" Molly said proudly.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aaaaaa-aaaa-aah!!" Molly screamed her lungs out.

"SIT!!" "Kagome you're so mean." Inuyasha mumbled.

**A/N XD hahaha that was funny. Sorry it took me so long to update it's just i'm trying to get the whole story done and i just didn't have time. but I need you guy do some thing for me and that is, i need more readers and reviews because that tells me that nobody like it and that makes me sad so tell you friends that have a fanfice account to read it and make good reviews. And to the people that read and made reveiws Thank You!! So next on New Moon: Death Of Kikyo is Oh. My. GOD!! **

**PLEASEEE REVEIW!**


	6. Author's Note

**Heyy, this is XXHiddendarkalchemistXX here, I just want to say thanks to those who've read my stories and reviewed them and I'm greatful for that. But lately my computer has a few viruses and keeps logining me out so i wasn't able to upload the latest chapter to "New Moon:Death Of Kikyo" and just a couple days ago my computer crashed and deleted everything, so right now i'm at the attempt of re-writing chapter 5; which is every long to type. Since my computer has so many viruses at the moment it is very slow, which gets annoying. So I am force to type all the chapters of 'New Moon:Death Of Kikyo' at school so it won't be up for a while. I am Very sorry about this, i'm trying with all my power to get this done. When the chapter is up please tell your friends who love Inuyahsa and HATE Kikyo to read the fanfic. Good Reviews make me very happy. But anywhoo i'm getting off track, what i'm trying to say here is, bare with me I will start typing monday and the next chapter will be up very soon. **

**Thanks to all of you. **

**Love, XXhiddendarkalchemistXX **


	7. Chapter 5: Oh, My God!

**A/N: I give credit to my co-writer and best friend Molly (** **cookieXstealer) with out her this chapter will never be done and now it is...so i hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Oh My GOD!!

Title: New Moon: Death Of Kikyo

----

After 10 sits to stop Inuyasha from killing Molly (which was the funniest thing ever) we set up camp, had ramen, a couple gropes and slaps from Sango, then went to bed. We went traveling again, but going to find a way to bring me and Molly home. We went to one village and heard a witch in the Northern West Mountains that will help us to get home. While we were walking, Inuyasha started to sniff the air and growl.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied angrily. Once said, a man with armor and white hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha's but no dog ears (sadly.) Suddenly a little green frog man and a little girl who was 5,1 ft, and, that's very tan and very long black hair wearing red and black pants with chains attached and pink, white and black checkered quarter sleeved shirt, came up also strangely…

"NORA!!" I screamed.

"Oh My NORA It's GOD!!!" Molly screamed. (Nora is God and Molly is Satan…get it?)

"Oh My God SATAN!!" God screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I don't know." God screamed. We ran together jumping up and down screaming.

"Oh My NORA! You two hugged and the world didn't blow up." I said.

"Hug!" Molly and Nora said in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Nora a.k.a. GOD." I introduced.

"So you must be Inuyasha? Fluffy told me about you." Said Nora

"Fluffy…?" Inuyasha chuckled trying to hide it.

"Yeah, he said you were an ignorant little bastard that cut off his arm." Nora mused.

"Ha-ha, you're a little bastard." Molly laughed.

"Keh, shut up." Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you all." Nora said

"Yup, this is Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo." I said.

"Okay and you're Fluffy?" I asked.

"Lady Nora, who are these two?" came a small voice. And suddenly a little girl about 7 or 8 that had jet black hair in a side half pony and had on a white and orange checkered kimono that had a bright green sash around her waist, she was the cutest thing I've ever seen her eyes were these two brilliant brown set.

"Awe she's so cute." I squealed.

"Rin, this is Megan and Molly a.k..a. Satan." Nora introduced.

"Sesshomaru-sama, they are very nice. "Said Rin.

"Sama? Okay then, it is nice to meet you lord Fluffy-sama" Molly mused. Just then Inuyasha busted out laughing and using his sword as support and getting death glares form Fluffy. Sniff, sniff, Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Inuyasha , I sense jewel shards." said Kagome.

"And that mangy wolf" Inuyasha added angrily. Just then a little tornado came and out popped a man with armor, black hair in a high pony-tail and a furry mini skirt with a tail attached to it.

"Hello my lovely Kagome." Koga said grabbing her hands.

"Get your disgusting hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, this will be good." Nora mused.

"I know, he better not get in the way with inuyasha and Kagome." Molly said bitterly.

"Fluffy, can we stay here please" Nora pleaded.

"Who are you?" Koga asked.

"I'm Nora a.k.a. GOD." Nora said

"So can we stay?" Nora asked Sesshomaru again.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru stay around you weak creatures?" said the little green toad called Jaken. I and Molly stared to laugh our asses off and everybody looked at us like we're on drugs.

"What's so funny?!" Jaken yelled.

"Please…please don't talk…" Molly laughed.

"Ow, ow, ow, my side it hurts. I can't breath!" I said.

"Did you suck up helium or something?" Molly asked.

After that laughing fit we told Koga that Inuyasha and Kagome are together. He didn't seem that affected, he stared at me for a long time. **(A/N: Sorry other Koga fangirls)** Then Koga's friends Ginta and Hakaku came. They were staring at molly with lust. This scared Molly. Sadly Fluffy left and forced Nora to stay. She cried for Rin. So Nora is with us.

"I want Fluffy!" Nora yelled to the heavens.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Inuyasha yelled. Clearly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" Molly and Kagome yelled in unison.

"Damn you all." Inuyasha grumbled.

I know right now Koga would be making fun of dog boy now but he was to busy flirting with me.. (Yes, Koga and his friends are still with us…a lot of people.)

"Megan, stop trying to flirt." Nora said.

"Come my minion." Molly said dragging me.

"Hey guys, the sun is going down. Let's set camp here." Sango said.

"No, we keep going.." Said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy, we are resting." Kagome said.

"Ha ha ha" I laughed. During ramen there were yells, sits, gropes, slaps, and an addition flirting, that annoyed the hell of inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha and Koga had an argument about who was stupider. Let's listen in who is the bigger baka.

"Baaaka." Inuyasha said.

"Just because you have Kagome is nothin. Baaaaka." Koga argued.

"You're so jealous. Serves you right." Inu argued back.

"This is so retarded," I said.

"At least you don't have two wolves on you." Said Molly, with Ginta and Hakaku right on her.

"I feel like I'm about to be raped!" Molly yelled scared. **(A/N: Poor Satan)** After Inuyasha and Koga had their little fight, they were death glaring each other. I stepped in between them.

"Koga can I see you for a sec?" I said grabbing his arm. He followed wordlessly. As we were walking I flashed a glance at Molly and Nora and gave a quick smirk and I winked. A little inside joke we have.

"Oh god…Hey that's me!" Nora blurted out.

"Woo hoo; Go Megan!" Molly shouted. I ignored their out bursts.

**Me and Koga **

When we were walking I couldn't help but look up at his face. I never noticed that his face was more gorgeous in the moonlight. It looked like that his skin was set ablaze; with his slightly tan skin. He was beautiful. And I was memorized by him, his beauty. It's inevitable. While I was in the trance a big gust of wind came blowing and knocked me out of it, I realized that it was fricken cold out here.

"Brrr…it's cold out here." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, a little." Koga said wrapping his arms around me..

"Thanks"

"No problem." Koga replied.

"So…where do you live?" I asked. I was trying to strike up a conversation.

"Here and there" He answered.

"Don't you have a home?"

"I did…but, my comrades were slaughtered." Koga said through gritting teeth.

"By who?" I asked.

"A demon named Naraku." He said. I looked up at him and his face was twisted with pain and anger. From that moment I knew I didn't like it. I never wanted to see that face again. I twisted in his arms, so I was looking up at him. I put my hand on the side of his face and said..

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said grabbing my hand.

"I will kill Naraku and avenge my comrades." He stated

"Good, he sounds like a real bastard." We stared at each other for a while and the next thing I knew he had caught my lips, he wrapped one arm around my waist to pull my closer; I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he was kissing me, it felt like nothing else mattered, but only us. He moved my lips in motion with his; he ran his tongue a long my lower lip asking for entrance. I allowed by parting my lips slightly, and, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth.

We broke apart; he was playing with my hair.

"Wow…"

"I'm glad you liked it." He said smirking. I was completely breathless, he was holding me up.

"We better get back; it's really staring to get cold." I said rubbing my arms up and down do to the goose bumps. Koga wrapped his arms around me…again and kissed me on the cheek as we started walking back.

**BACK AT CAMP **

"Hey, Megan…why do you smell like wolf?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Oh. Umm…umm…uh" I hesitated.

"Ewww! Megan!" Inuyasha said disgusted.

"Woohoo Go Megan!" Nora shouted.

"So, Koga? You don't love me anymore?" Kagome asked.

"Nope"

"Ok!" Kagome said a little too happy.

"So…my little minion….do you still have your V-chip?" Molly said with a smirk.. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, only Me, Molly, Nora and Kagome understood; everybody else had a giant question mark over their heads.

"Molly! You perv! Of course I do!" I spat out.

"Okay…" Molly said sarcastically. Koga still hade his arm around me, holding me tighter and tighter to his side. I twisted in his grip so I was in front of him. I grabbed his hand that was not holding me and said,

"If you holding me any tighter, I think my head is gong to pop off."

"Sorry, it's just…now that I found you I don't want to let you go."Koga replied. I responded by, reaching up on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss he pulled me closer and lifted me an inch off the ground. (Koga about 5, 9 to 6, 0 ft Me, 5, 3)

"Eeeewwwww!!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled.

"Megan, you are disgusting."Inuyasha stated.

"Sit boy! Don't be a jerk!" Kagome shouted.

"Owe" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sit; don't be mean to my minion!" Molly shouted.

"Go to hell!!" Inuyasha yelled to Molly.

"I'm Satan! I'd been there!!" Molly yelled back.

"Oh…" Nora said.

"I'll send you a postcard." Molly said.

"Oh…." Me, Nora, and Kagome said in unison.

"What's a pos-car? (Post card)" Inuyasha wondered to Kagome. Before Kagome could answer Molly yelled out "Your face!!"

"Oh diss" I yelled out.

"I don't get it." Shippo wondered. It was getting late, so, everybody went to sleep. Koga is still with us, I convinced Inuyasha to let him stay. I woke up to a bright light, so, I twisted of Koga's arms and woke up Molly and Nora. And there we followed Inuyasha to meet Kikyo.

**With Inuyasha/Kikyo**

When Inuyasha finally got there in the forest we hid in a large bush. Kikyo was leaning against a tree, her hair untied. Inuyasha stood on the side of her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha, did you choose?" Kikyo asked.

"I love Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha was about to turn away, but Kikyo started to yell.

"WHAT?!" Kikyo yelled shocked.

"You choose her over me?!"

"I'm sorry, I love her and she loves me." Inu replied.

"You're going to regret this decision, Inuyasha!!" With that said the soul collectors wrapped themselves around Kikyo and flew away, then, disappeared. Inuyasha picked up our sent a long time ago, he huffed a sigh.

"Okay, you can come out now." Molly, Nora and I came out from behind the tree.

What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came here to make sure you don't screw things up." Molly replied.

"And to make sure you were telling the truth about Kagome." Nora added.

"And to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I said adding coldness to "she."

"Okay, I was telling the truth about Kagome, I'm not going to screw things up, and she didn't do anything stupid. So you didn't have to spy on me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We see that." I said.

"We better get back to camp. It's almost dawn." Nora said.

"Yeah, I got to get before Koga gets up." I said. When we got back to camp, the sun was barely rising, a voice came out of nowhere from behind me.

"Where were you?" The voice was stern. I jumped. I turn around, there was Koga looking very angry.

I Gasped. "Oh, my god!" "Yes." Nora popped up. "Don't do that." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Where were you?" He said a little angrier.

"I was just-"Before I had the chance to explain. Koga wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried." He said burying his face in my hair. I twisted in his grip so I was facing him. When I was looking into blue eyes, there was a twinkle of pain and worry, and, I knew how to fix it. I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Awe!"Nora said.

"And I forgot my camera!" Molly squealed.

"You have nothing to worry about." I assured him.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and, he grabbed mu chin and forced me to look at him, he closed in and kissed me. But this kiss was a little more intense. I put my arms around his neck, he let his hand ran along my jaw; his tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance. I allowed it by slightly parting my lips, letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth.

When we broke apart, I was breathless…again; he hugged me close to him. He whispered in my ear.

" I love you."

**A/N: Finally it's done! and I'm very sorry that i made you guys wait so long. It was painful to get this done because i computer, unfortunely had a STD and it kept deleting my files so i had to type it during school when i had time. Now it is done, the wait is over i hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter is...Chapter 6: "The defeat of Naraku" **


	8. Chapter 6: The Defeat Of Naraku!

Chapter 6: The Defeat Of Naraku.

*********

After, Inuyasha making faces of disgust, and yelling, 'Get a room' at, Koga and I. Koga got angry at, "Mutt-face" for yelling at me. Molly, Nora and I lefted unnoticed, until, Nora started to laugh at their stupidity. When we got back, Kagome, was upset, and, Inuyasha explained everything. Surprisingly, Molly stood up for him. Kagome was so happy, she gave him a very intense and passionate kiss. It seemed everything was going great with relationships, even with, Sango and Miroku. Kagome told us that they kissed a couple times before we came back. The whole time, Molly wished she had her camera and going 'awwwe,' the same with Nora. Sadly Nora wanted to find, Sesshomaru. We said our good-byes and went our separate ways. On the other hand, Molly didn't really want her to leave, because she would be alone with, Ginta and Hakaku, which left a very depressed, Molly.

"Why did God have to leave?!" Molly screamed at sky.

"...Because she wanted to meet up with, Mutt-face's brother. That's why." Koga said very bluntly.

"Oh my Nora! All she is going to do is rape him!" Molly said. With that everybody froze, and had a 'ew' face, except. Molly and I. I started to laugh at their faces. After walking/running for miles on end, we finally made it to the mountains, all we need to do is find that witch. I was on Koga's back, Kagome was on, Inuyasha's, Sango, Miroku and Molly were on Kirara, Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. Ginta and Hakaku were behind, upset about, Molly not being with them. Truthfully, I wouldn't ride with either, they creep me out also.

"Oi, Molly?" Sango said. "Why didn't you ride with Ginta and Hakaku?" She wondered.

"I don't know, I guess, I don't feel that comfortable around them." Molly said Hoping Koga's comrades didn't hear that.

"Megan, Molly? I was wondering? How old are you?" Miroku asked.

"Sango!" Molly said Panicked, since she is between the two.

"Monk!" Sango warned him.

No, no, no. I was just wondering is all."

"we're 17. Molly's birthday was a while ago." I replied.

"Oh, when was your birthday?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"The 15th of May." Molly said. We all were all having random conversations to pass the time to high enough into the mountain. It was said that the witch lives in the highest part of the mountains. We were almost there, until the unexpected happend.

"Wait." Inuyasha stoped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"What is it Mutt?" Koga shouted.

"Don't tell you don't smell it." After a moment of sniffing, Koga's face was full of rage.

"Dammit! It's Naraku!" Koga yelled.

"...and Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

"We have to get you two out of here!" Sango yelled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"We ain't going to leave you guys!" Molly yelled in anger.

"What we are about to do is not for the faint of heart."Miroku said calmly.

"Trust me, we are_ Not _'faint of heart.' We can kick ass too!" I yelled.

"Well, too bad. We're not taking any chances." Inuyasha said. Miroku got off of Kirara, and Koga put me behind, Molly.

"Oh c'mon!" Molly whined.

"No. You're going to find that witch with, Sango." Kagome said. Then we flew off.

"We're sorry, Sango." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" She wondered.

"Because of us, you won't be able to fight that, bastard." I explained in a sad tone.

"It's alright, but, right now, we need to find that witch and get you guys home." She said.

"Thanks, Sango." Molly said.

**Inuyasha/Naraku group(No P.O.V.)**

When they got there, Naraku and Kikyo were there. Strangely, Sesshomaru was there too.

"Sesshomaru, where is Nora?" Kagome yelled.

"Gone with Ah-un and Rin." Said the little green toad man, called Jaken.

"Naraku, you bastard! why is Kikyo with you?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

"She's with me now." Naraku said coolly. His demons flying out behind him. He and Kikyo both had a great smirk of amusement on their faces. Until, Kikyo walked 2 feet in front of Naraku.

"Did I not warn you, Inuyasha? Did I not say that you will reget your decision? I knew the best way to piss you off more is to from an allience with the person you hate the most. And I see it's working." Kikyo cooed. Inuyasha stood there, teeth and fists clenched, growling slightly. Kagome saw, Inuyasha's face and she did not like one bit. She drew back her arrow has far as she can and, aimed it at Kikyo. Once she had the aim she wanted, she released. The pink-glowing arrow flew straight for Kikyo's head. Kikyo caught the arrow in mid-air, then snapped it in two.

"Ha! You little wench! You think-" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo! That's enough! We don't have time for petty foolishness." Said Naraku, walking to Kikyo and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, my sweet, go find the three strange girls that traval with group." Naraku said sending his demons flying to distact the group.

"You wouldn't dare!" Koga yelled enraged. Koga ran at Kikyo, she shot her arrow a him, but, he dodged it. Another arrow was shot at Kagome, but, just before it was about to hit her, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Kikyo disappeared, leaving everyone fighting, Naraku's demons.

"Oi, skranny wolf! Go find the girls, we will deal with his demons." With that said Koga whirlwind, then disappeared in a second following the girls scent.

**Molly, Sango and I (Normal P.O.V.)**

"Sango, is that a hut?" I noticed.

"Yes it is. It might be her hut." Sango answered.

"Then let's go." Molly said.

"Come on, Kirara!" Sango yelled. As soon we landed we found Nora and Rin there too.

"GOD!!" Molly screamed.

"SATAN!!" Nora also screamed.

"How did you get here?" Sango asked.

Ah-un is very fast." Rin answered.

"Hello, nice ladies."

"Eek! adorable!" I squealed.

"Hello, who is out there?" yelled a calm sweet voice. Then out came a woman with long black hair that went down to her knees, with bright green eyes, pale white skin, and pointy ears like, Koga's. She was wearing a long emeraled green kimono that went to the ground.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sango, This is Megan, Molly, Nora and Rin and Kirara." Sango introduced.

"Hello. I am, Megumi, the witch of the earth."

"Hello, Megumi, I'm sorry we cam out of no where. But we need your help." Molly said.

"I know. I knew you were coming and why. And I will help you." She said.

"You will? Thank you." Molly said. I didn't say anything, I was too buys worring about, Koga.

**Koga (No P.O.V.) **

Koga had 5 million thoughts and emotions running through his brain, right now. Rage, saddness, worry. 'Megan, please, be safe, please wait for me...I love you.' Koga thought, running as fast as the shards in his legs will let him.

**Inuyasha' Group(No P.O.V.)**

"Die, Naraku!" Inuaysha yelled. "Wind scar!"

"Wind tunnel!" Shouted Miroku. Naraku put up a barrier from Inuyasha's attack, and, made his poisionous bugs fly into, Miroku's wind tunnel. Suddenly, Kagome sensed something, and look behind Naraku and his incarnation, Kanna holding a baby, which is Naraku's heart.

'His heart. If I can hit him..." Kagome thought as she drew back her arrow.

"Kagome, before you shoot, I will distract, Naraku and you go behind, Kanna, and shoot. Got it?" Inuyasha said.

"All right!" Kagome answered.

Come on Miroku, can you handle this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered. Now, Sesshomaru was attacking, Naraku with tokijin, Inuyasha was using his wind scar and Miroku was using his sutras. Kagome sneaked up behind Kanna and shot her arrow. It went through and went right thorugh the baby. A couple seconds passed and Naraku seem to be in pain. He clench his hand on where his heart would be. On the last second, he shot a tentical at Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!"

**The Hut (Normal POV) **

"Thank you, so much" Molly yelled. Out of nowhere a pink blast shot through the hut and hit the wall. Thankfully nobody got hit. Well you can guess who came in the hut. Kiky-hoe.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Sango asked shocked.

"I'm here to disposed of the trash." She saind with a evil look on her cold face. She aimed her arrow at me first. This is the part where Molly's protective side comes in. She stood infront of us pretty pissed off. So did, Sango with her over sized boomarang, protecting Megumi.

"Leave Kikyo, or I _will _kill you." Megumi shouted.

"Ahahahaha, you kill me? Like that will ever happen." She laughed. With that chance, Nora grabbed, Sango's sword and gave it to, Molly. She held it out in front of her. She was about to swing at Kikyo, so was, Sango with her boomarang, but something or should I someone beat them to it. Koga kicked, Kikyo in the back of the head, she slammed in to the wall, really hard with a Crack! Kikyo had a big crack going right from her head to her shoulder. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her soul collectors flew in wrapped them selves around her, flew up, then disappeared. Koga looked so angry it sacred me. Good thing, Nora and Molly were there to calm me down. Koga smelt my fear, took a breath, calmed down, and walked to me. Nora and Molly backed off and went to, Megumi and Sango.

**Inu Gorup(No POV)**

"KAGOME!!!!"

_'Damn, I won't be able to reach her!' _Inuyasha thought as he ran as fast as he could. Luckily, Sesshomaru grabbed, Kagome and took her far enough away from, Naraku, and dropped her on her butt.

"Ow! Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because, Nora won't shut the hell up if she found out and, Rin would be upset." He said in a cold voice. Sesshomaru left and used, Tokijin to destroy, Naraku completely. Naraku glowed a pinkish-purple where his heart should be. It was bright enough where everyone almost went blinde, then all of a sudden his body blew up, and what was left was sparkely dust floating down.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea i'm fine." She said dusting her self off. "Is Naraku finally gone?" Kagome questioned.

"I think so. Hey, Miroku how's your windtunnel?" said Inuyasha. Miroku wrapped the rosery around his wrist and the void closed.

"Miroku, it's gone." Shippo shouted.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Umm..." Shippo hesitated.

"He was hiding." Miroku answered.

"Hey i'm only a kid!" Shippo whined.

"Whatever, we have to find the girls...and the wolf." Inuyasha said.

"Hey have any of you seen the jewel?" Miroku asked looking around.

**Koga and I(Normal POV)**

"Megan, are you alright?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine.

"I was so worried." He said.

"It's alright. I'm fine. And the dead bitch is finally gone." I assured him. We didn't notice that we were being watched.

"So cute! I love this!" Nora whispered

"Why don't i have a fuckin camera!!" Molly whispered harshly.

"Shhhhh" Sango shushed. Koga kissed me and again, i was about to pass out. As soon as we parted he said. " Molly is very protective isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's a girl version of Inuyasha." I chuckled.

"Oh god." He said.

"Yes!!" Nora shouted.

**Authors Note: I am terribely sorry for not updating sooner, do to my computer kept crashing and i kept losing all my work when i was almost done. D: But, now it's back!!! YaY!!!!! *Molly in the backgound* It Will go on!! Next is Chapter 7: A new addition to the group! See you next time! ^_^**


End file.
